Bittersweet
by TattooKitty
Summary: One day Naruto receives a doll... That would change everything.


_(( This one-shot is dedicated to my dearest friend Suzu _

_~ Suzu, I really wanted this to be special for you ;D, but unfortunately I'd never seen any of the animes/mangas that you wanted a one-shot for. I sat myself down and watched the first ten episodes of hell-girl and really enjoyed it, so I thought I would do a Naruto/Hell-girl one-shot._

_I really do hope you enjoy this. I tried pretty hard. I hope that all the information that I attempt to use with this 'Hellgirl' manga is correct. Please forgive me if its not, or if you don't like it xD. ))  
_

_

* * *

_

"I have come to give you the revenge you so desire against those who torment you so."

Naruto's eyes were wide, and one could feel the chill of the cold travel all the way up his spine. He tightened his fingers around his pants and looked to the change of scenery laying around him.

A girl stood in front of him, she was a smaller girl- nothing threatening. But, Naruto had learned from his brief career as a ninja that even the most innocent looking things could be deceiving.

"I will help you with this, but by banishing those you bear a grudge with to the deepest depths of hell, you are also going to be forever banished to hell, you must share the torment and be damned forever." The girl's eyes were red and suddenly Naruto wasn't standing in such a pleasant place any longer, the world around him was enflamed and his skin felt like it was being melted off of his body.

Words could not describe how horrible it felt- and it was only for a moment. Nauto couldn't imagine an eternity.

_"If you've decided. Pull the string on the doll- I will come to your aid." _

Sometimes life gives you lemons and you make lemon-aid.

Sometimes life gives you poison, so you poison the maid.

_

* * *

_

Naruto gazed down at his feet. He'd been considerably upset for the majority of that week.

Sasuke seemed quite content with making his life miserable. He hogged the attention, the love, and most importantly he hogged Sakura. He even went as far as to flaunt around with her like she were his property. Sasuke was a selfish bastard, he deserved nothing that he got... Absolutely nothing. Never before had Naruto literally gotten to the point of hating somebody SO much that he wished for their unholy demise.

You could imagine Naruto's surprise when he'd heard of a website... A website that only appeared exactly at mid-night. All you had to do was type in the name of the person you want killed and it will happen. Apparently Kiba's cousin knew a kid who was in the same class as a kid that went on the website...

Now, Naruto was fully convinced that all of Sasuke's bitter words and annoyingly successful career at the ninja academy was all a clever ruse to make Naruto's life miserable.

_Was condemning Sasuke for all of eternity really the way to go though? _Did Naruto really want to cast them both into the firey pits?

He raised his head from the desk only to growl at the image before him… There sat Sasuke in all of his brooding misery- the most unhappy person in the world and yet the most well-set person alive. How in the world did that work out? Sasuke was a prissy emo brat who stepped all over Naruto, and yet he got the girls, the power, the looks, and even the attention from all of the teachers.

Naruto was the village monster…

He groaned shaking his head.

"Sasuke-Kun! You're so amazing!" The shrill voice which could have only belonged to Sakura Haruno the most beautiful ninja Naruto had ever seen.

"I don't see what's so special about Sasuke. I could take him down any day." Naruto whispered his nose curling at the very thought of having anything to do with the raven.

There was something else Naruto hated about Sasuke, something that festered a little deeper than inside of Naruto's heart… Naruto saw something inside of Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke was haunted- he saw it in his eyes… Sasuke looked like he was daydreaming constantly, like the entire world around him as nothing more than a dream. Sasuke was a permanent sleepwalker, and once upon a time Naruto had considered himself the only permanent sleepwalker alive. Though Naruto would have never admitted it- he was jealous that someone could be so unhappy just as Naruto was and not want anything to do with him.

"Just ignore the prick." Sasuke murmured, his eyes set dead-center not he empty chalk bored.

"He's full of hot air- better out the front than the back. Ne?" This brought on a fit of laughter and Naruto sunk down a little deeper in his chair.

"Well, at least I didn't let my clan get murdered." Naruto hissed the words out, the venom hey were made from seemed to even burn his lips as they left.

The classroom grew silent, and every stared to Sasuke- Naruto had crossed the big 'no-no' line by mentioning Sasuke's clan… It was like taking a piss on a baby. You just didn't do it.

Sasuke stood to his feet, his eyes set dead center on the blonde now as he trudged over and slammed his hands down on Naruto's desk.

"At least I had a family! You're nothing but a bastard kid! No mom, no dad. Like a DOG on the streets." He then reared back and slapped Naruto in the face. Naruto took the impact hard and fell backwards out of his seat, he groaned as he attempted to regain his grip on reality.

The few children who had been gathered around Sasuke began to laugh and very bitterly chanted "Dog!" over and over again between their fits of giggles.

_This was too much._

_Sasuke was such a bastard._

Naruto's bottom lip quivered which caused Naruto's eyes to widen. Once his lip quivered there was no going back… The water-works would follow close behind…

"Crying? Now you're a girl dog. _You're a bitch."_

This caused the kids to laugh even harder, and Naruto had decided he'd seen enough. He stood to his feet, gripping the doll in his hand as he sprinted out of the room- pushing open the large doors as he ran all the way home.

XxXxXx

That night had been torture, sitting alone in his room as he stared at the doll in front of him. It tempted him like the forbidden fruit- he wanted a bite… But was he really going to risk the consequences?

His mind traveled back to earlier that morning… Those nasty words… His heart thudded deep inside of his chest at the mere thought!

He would get his revenge.

_And his revenge would be sweet._

Slowly Naruto reached for the red string, his fingers were strangely steady as he slowly wrapped them around the insignificant little thing. All it would take was a quick pull and Sasuke would be gone… Wiped off of the earth forever, forced to go to a horrible place. And burn.

He yanked the ribbon off…

**'Knock Knock Knock'**

Naruto could feel his skin run cold as the sound of a fist pounding against his door echoed through his ears. Naruto stood to his feet, his steadied hands suddenly trembling again as he slowly made his way to the door… Who could it be? Hell girl? Was she really standing on the other side of his door? Would she be there holding Sasuke's dead body? Would it be some sort of demon?

Did Naruto really want to answer?

"Naruto!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side at the mention of his name… That voice… It was Sasuke's voice… It couldn't be… Could it?

"Sasuke?" Naruto managed to force out, his eyes wide as he slowly turned the door-knob expecting to see the worst. Surprisingly Sasuke stood in complete normalcy on the other-side, not a tarnish or anything.

"Naruto…" The voice was wheezed, it sounded as if he'd been running.

"Sasuke…? W-what the hell are you doing here?" His lips stung with the word 'hell'

Sasuke's eyes looked sad as he slowly push himself into Naruto's apartment. He had his arms crossed in front of him, but as a moment of silence passed he slowly brought the palms of his hands up to cover his eyes.

"Naruto. I'm so sorry…" He murmured, his voice thick and husky with the threat of tears. Naruto tilted his head to the side and gasped at that, the shock of the situation was almost too much. What in the world was Sasuke doing? Why was he apologizing?

"What? Sasu-"

"Naruto. What I said back there, I didn't mean it. I just got so upset by what you said that I-" He covered his mouth. "Oh god I'm such a bad person." He rubbed his watery eyes. "Naruto. I want you to know that I don't think ill of you. We've both been through a lot and we're both the only two people in the world that understand each-other." He milled holding out a hand. "I think you and I should stick together… Because everyone needs a friends… Even I do…" He smiled, the blush marring his features proving that what he was attempting to do was a truly difficult thing.

"S-Sasuke… I-" And then Sasuke had to go and make things worse by lunging forward and hugging Naruto.

The hug was strong and full of a parasitic sense of the desire for affection. Sasuke needing the hug just as much as Naruto did…

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto with the hug, he din't return the hug- simply because he could only stand there and stare at the girl standing beside Sasuke.

This… Hell-girl really was a sight to behold. Her eyes were so red… Even more so than the sharingan, Naruto had only seen a red that dramatic before and it was within the blood spilt from humans when they were killed.

_"Your tormenter will be punished."_

"N-no." Naruto wheezed. "I forgive him." He let go of Sasuke and lunged towards the girl. "I don't want him to die anymore!"

She did nothing and simply stared at Sasuke. The fear and confusion on the raven's face was magnified greatly when Naruto began to speak of 'not wanting him to die anymore'.

And then they were gone. Her, and Sasuke.

He had already pulled the string… It was too late to take Sasuke back.

Naruto learned that day, that revenge will never be sweet. Revenge is a selfish thing- we can procrastinate and we can ignore the warning signs for as long as we want, but we cannot escape the inevitable.

_Revenge is bittersweet._


End file.
